Jessi's Confession
by hipeoples302
Summary: Based off of the ending of episode 6 of season 3, “Welcome to Latnok” Kessi oneshot.


_**A/N: Based off of the ending of episode 6 of season 3, "Welcome to Latnok" I watched this scene and imagined it going another way. Kessi oneshot. **_

Jessi was reading through one of Nicole's books when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said not taking her eyes off the book. Jessi looked up, expecting it to be Lori or Nicole. To her surprise, it was Kyle. Her eyes widened as she set the book aside and swiftly got up from the bed.

"Did you win?" Jessi asked cautiously, knowing that Kyle could still be angry with her. When Kyle didn't answer, she assumed that was the case. "Are you still mad…?" She asked slightly frightened when Kyle started moving towards her. Kyle sighed.

"I don't want to be." He paused, trying to find the right words for his thoughts. "Help me understand, you knew better, yet you did it anyways."

"I never wanted to hurt you; you're the most important person to me in the world." Kyle could tell that Jessi meant these words with her whole heart, it was written deep in her eyes. "I just…just wanted to be accepted by them and I let him manipulate me."

"Why would you want to be involved with them at all?" Kyle replied quickly, slightly irritated.

"Because it would have been…" Jessi shrugged her shoulders and looked away in thought and then directed her eyes back to him. "…something you and I shared."

"Jessi, we share a lot of things." As much as Kyle was a superhuman genius, this was one of the few times where he was just a regular dense guy.

"Not enough." The words escaped from Jessi's mouth before she could think about it. When she was with Kyle, her heart spoke for her. "…I wanted more." She looked at him, fearing his reaction.

"I need to trust that you will be honest with me, otherwise we won't share anything." Kyle began with a stern voice, completely missing the point of Jessi's words and actions. Jessi's eyes traveled away from his as she thought through her next confession.

"In that case…" She began with a hint of sadness. "You should know that Amanda came by." She told him while rolling her eyes.

"She did?" Clueless Kyle asked. "When?"

"The other day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyle asked, still confused.

"Because I think that she still likes you." Jessi was having trouble keeping her eyes focused to his.

"What does that have to—"Kyle paused and smiled slightly. "Wait, she does?" His thoughts kept him from noticing the pain written in Jessi's eyes. Her heart breaks every time Kyle showed a gesture of love for Amanda; she only wished that he would look at her the way he looks at Amanda. Jessi looked away. "What does that have to do with you not telling me?"

By then Jessi's heart was pounding. _Please don't make me say it…_she thought. Kyle's question was followed by silence. Finally, Kyle realizes that Jessi has something on her mind, something he probably should know already.

"What is it…?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "Why didn't you tell me about Amanda?" _He's going to make me say it…_Jessi's heart began pounding faster as she took a few more moments of silence. Tears began to surface, but Jessi held them back. Finally she looked up at him, ready to tell him the truth she has been hiding all along.

"Because I don't want you to be with her…" her voice trembled with every word. "I want you to be with me." She looked him straight in the eyes and a twinge of hope hit her heart. _Maybe he feels the same way…_

Kyle just stared back at Jessi, he didn't expect for her to say that. He thought through past events and realized that the signs were all there, he was just too blind to see it all. Heartbreak appeared in her eyes all over again as she waited for some type of answer. Kyle continued to stand there, opening his mouth to speak, but no words coming out. A tear finally escaped from Jessi's eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"I…have to go." She just threw out an excuse, anything to get her out of the room. Jessi strode past him quickly, avoiding eye contact but soon felt a tug on her arm and stopped.

"Jessi, wait." Kyle snapped out of his shock and realized that Jessi was walking away from him. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't let her walk away from him. He needed to talk to her about this. He lightly kept his grip and faced his whole body to her. Jessi looked up at him shyly; she wasn't sure of what Kyle would say.  
I…don't know what to say" Kyle finally confessed.

"You don't have to say anything…" She said quietly, with a hint of melancholy. "I know you love Amanda, I…just wanted to be honest with you." Kyle was confused by Jessi. He was never sure of how to feel about her, but that's what keeps her interesting. And despite everything, she still managed a way to his heart. They have so many things they share but their personalities couldn't be any more different. A memory suddenly came to mind.

_An electric current flowed through Kyle's hand as he brought it up slowly to Jessi's face. He rested his palm gently on her cheek and Jessi tried to keep her focus._

"_How's that?" He asked, breaking her trance. Jessi closed her eyes in an attempt to regain focus._

"_It's not bad…" She paused. "I feel warm, and it…tingles a little." Kyle didn't realize the double meaning in her words._

"_Are you ready?" Kyle asked taking in a deep breath._

"_Just try to be gentle." She lightly replied. Kyle moved in closer. "I can hear your heart beating…" He felt his heart speed up at the little space separating them. _

"_Yours too." He answered taking a deep breath in. There was an invisible magnetic pull that seemed to be tugging at both of them. Kyle couldn't fight it anymore and pressed his lips fiercely against Jessi's. Jessi raised her eyebrows mid-kiss, not expecting for the kiss to last this long. Kyle couldn't find the strength to pull away. He felt a charge within his body, not sure whether it was the electric current or…"Amanda!" Kyle pulled away when hearing a third heartbeat enter the room._

Kyle couldn't deny that he felt something in that kiss and that thought confused him more.

"Did you feel it too?" Jessi looked at him curiously. It was then when Kyle realized he still had a hold of Jessi's arm. She saw the memory with him. He gently let go of her arm.

"Feel what?" Kyle responded, not sure of what Jessi was referring to.

"Kyle…when you kissed me, I felt a rush, electricity. Did you feel it too?" Sometimes, it was like Jessi could read his thoughts. He hesitated to respond.

"…yes." Kyle was still trying to make sense of these newly discovered feelings. Jessi hesitantly took a small step towards him, and suddenly Kyle began to notice things he never realized before. He noticed the hazel hint that accented the beauty of Jessi's eyes…he saw how the light from the desk lamp accented her cheek bones…and within that second the room seemed to gain a little more brightness.

Jessi let out a shy half-smile, not really sure how to react to Kyle's silence. Slowly, Kyle also took a small step to Jessi and lifted his hand to mimic his actions in his memory. Once his hand rested on Jessi's cheek, her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes seemed to travel everywhere, not sure of what to do, but they always found their way back to his. After moments that seemed to last a lifetime, she saw Kyle leaning towards her. Once she caught on to what he was doing, her eyes quickly widened even more and then closed them to imitate him. It seemed like forever and their hearts pounded in anticipation. Finally, their lips touched, softly, and then a pause. Their lips rested against each other, their eyes fluttered opened and met the others immediately. With that, their eyes shut as their lips crashed against each other, this time more passionate. Jessi's hand found its way to the back of Kyle's neck as Kyle's free hand found its way to her waist.

Suddenly, they pulled apart, their breathing quick. Jessi let out a smile, and Kyle then noticed the beauty of her smile also. Kyle smiled in return.

"So what does this mean…?" Jessi asked breaking the silence. Kyle let a few moments of silence pass through them until he thought of an answer to describe how he was feeling.

"I guess…" Kyle removed his hand from her waist and laced his fingers through her free hand. "…I want to be with you too."

_**A/N: hope you liked it! it would have been quite interesting to see this happen in the show. Haha oh and please review! Lets me know what you guys like and what I need to improve on. =]**_


End file.
